ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:NickFusi0n/The NickFusi0n Overview of The Ben 10 Franchise
Welcome everyone, to what is possibly the longest blog that I have ever made, not counting my old logo service, of course. It's been well over a month since Ben 10: Omniverse's finale aired, and I have seen quite a few users here on BTFF (namely Sub and Sif) make blogs about their opinions on certain aspects of Omniverse, or the entire franchise as a whole for that matter. I decided to do something similar, however, my overview will be on possibly every aspect you can think of... or I guess, what I can think of. I can't possibly fill in everything that there is is to fill in in one blog, but I can assure you I will be updating the blog frequently, or... at least when I think of new things to put in and explain. So, I will start off with the aspects of the 4 sections for each franchise. Each section will have the following explained (some include what I like and dislike). The OS section which you will see in a moment isn't going to be as long as the others. *A quick overview and opinion *Characters (And Future Characters here and there) *Villains *Aliens *Storyline And with that, let us begin... The Original Ben 10 Series, also known as OS Overview Ah, here we are, to the series that started it all. OS is the best-selling Ben 10 series to this day, and for good reasons, because as I said a moment ago, it's the one that started it all. There isn't anything in specific of the overview to like or dislike. Like it or hate it, this is the origin of Ben 10 and without it, anything else, again, whether you like it or not, wouldn't even exist. But let's start with the characters. Characters Ben Tennyson There he is, our protagonist. I know I'm not alone on this one, but I always thought that Ben was perfect in OS. He's 10 years old for crying out loud, you can't expect any huge character development or some hyper-emotional backstory. He's what you can expect if a typical 10-year old child - immature, likes jokes, so on and so on, nothing too much to say. Then he finds the Omnitrix and suddenly gains access to 10 different alien creatures that he can transform into. Before he found out about Vilgax, he treated the bad guys (Hex, Rojo, and the rest of the Season 1 villains) like any good guy would treat a bad guy - beat them up and get the glory for saving the day! That is, until we get the actual storyline. What I'm talking about is Ghostfreak escaping from the Omnitrix and attempting to ruin Ben's life as revenge for "Imprisoning" him in the device. Then there's Vilgax's backstory with Max, obviously. But what really wraps up Ben's personality is Secret of The Omnitrix, where his true purpose is questioned - Does he help people with his powers for the sake of being a hero, or does he do it because it's THE right thing to do? Definitely character development if you ask me. Destroy All Aliens didn't add much of tht, much to my personal dissapointment. The Omniverse flashbacks will be mentioned later. Gwen Tennyson Gwen didn't have much of a role in the early days of OS (back before she got her magic powers), which is why this won't be AS long. She was just that side character in most of the episodes, except those that were based around her, such as Lucky Girl. Her relationship with Ben however, did play an interesting part in their character development. They were nothing alike and disliked each other in a humorous way, despite being cousins. However, as I mentioned earlier, their relationship slowly improves. (Side Note: In No Watch Ben's Timeline, where the Omnitrix never existed, Ben and Gwen never got to improve their relationship and become close to one another, see how much that impacts OS) Although the show often tried to teach the child audience that Ben wasn't the only hero, it was pretty much like that. Max wasn't revealed to be a Plumber until the last episode of season 1, and Gwen was, after all, pretty useless. After she gets her magic powers and a favorite aspect of mine - her magic-y rivarly with Charmcaster, she does become more useful, but Ben still sticks out. Secret of The Omnitrix didn't add much to her character development, and Destroy All Aliens, despite showing more Ben-Gwen relationship and Gwen's alien origins at the end, barely did anything at all. Max Tennyson I don't feel like re-writing what I wrote about Gwen, so I'll just go ahead and say this, briefly - Before his Plumber affilation was revealed, he was just as useless as Gwen and was there only for the sake of having more characters than just Ben. His previous encounters with Vilgax were interesting at the time, but today, after all the ridiciousness Vilgax has gone through AF, UA and OV, his history with Max barely sticks out anymore. And unlike Gwen, Max remained useless most of the time, at least in OS. He was never fully shown to be with the plumbers and only really had much usefullness when he was using plumber tech to help Ben fight off bad guys, but apart from that, nothing really. And that's pretty much it. Villains Now, for this section, I don't feel like listing villains that only appeared like once or twice (refering to Rojo and the Negative 10 with a few exceptions) so I'll only list the major ones that had big or medium roles later on. Vilgax There he is, the not yet-Conqueror of 10 Worlds but a truly evil, ruthless and flawless villain to begin with, and the main one for that matter. His lust for the Omnitrix, despite today being old and boring, was a classic back then. His recovery from the injury he received from the Omnitrix-Carrier-Ship in the first episode all the way up to the last episode of Season 1. Anyway, that's the interesting about him, his later appearances didn't have anything special about them. Kevin 11 Unlike later on, he was pretty much a jerk villain who wanted to get revenge on Ben. I have no opinion on Kevin in the OS so... not gonna put anything here. Hex and Charmcaster Remember back when they were cool? This is as cool as they were until their backstory was revealed in UA. Hex was an evil magician, totally serious and evil, not silly like that blue-skinned guy from Teen Titans, I don't even remember or care about his name anymore. Charmcaster's attempt to steal Hex's power was also pretty cool, but nothing too too much. TO BE FINISHED Category:Blog posts